luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi
"Golly! Pfff, well, no matter. Since you all asked for it, say hello and goodbye to a form of a lifetime!" ~ Mimi'' '''Mimi is the true main antagonist of the LuigiFan special Detective Luigi. She was the one responsible for Cat Little's murder and framing Mario for the murder due to her shape-shifting powers. It was also revealed that she is also Hatty Hattington's competitor in terms of money and business. As revenge, she decided to murder Cat Little for all the money that he "stole" from her. Mimi also framed Mario for revenge after the events of Super Paper Mario. However, it was revealed that her rubies are fake and she was a fraud the whole time. As such, with the help from Cinnamon Cookie, Luigi and Daisy thwarted her plans and she was sent to jail, but not before performing with Cinnamon Cookie as an act of humiliation to her. Appearance It is unknown what species Mimi is, but Mimi comes in the form of a lime-green skin and pigtails. Her default clothes consists a yellow dress with white polka dots and a pouch. She also wears a red bow. As Mimi transforms into a spider, she twists her head to her left, then spins her head clockwise after her pupils turn black. Personality Mimi is known to be aggressive and violent towards anyone who defied her, making sure her plans are intact as usual. Aside of this she's known to be spoiled, rude, and cruel towards anyone, even if they are being nice to her. However, she is known to be cunning albeit sloppy with her planning, such as leaving a trail of evidence pieces for Luigi and Daisy to examine. Episode Appearances * Detective Luigi - A LuigiFan Special (debut) Quotes "Welcome to Mimi's Manor! How may I be of assistance today?" "Well duh, why don't you ask the gem hoarder himself, Hatty HATTINGTON!! 'Walking definition of handsome gentleman', my rear end!" "No problem Greenie... no problem at all..." "Golly! But I have to say, bravo on your detective shtick, guys! You deserve a gold star!" '~ Revealing her true colors "Well I can't let you go all willy-nilly, now can I? No... you and your girlfriend have seen far too much. And if I let you go, well, you'd tell everybody! You'd gossip to everybody about my little secret. And gossipers who tell get ROASTED!!" "Well anything to keep the mansion going and rich! And believe me, no one's going to tell the difference when the two of you are gone... why? '*transforms into Luigi* 'Because I can be anyone at anytime. And like how I got rid of Merlee in the past, it'll be easy to get rid of you... and then... '*chuckles* 'I get rid of the blockhead~" "Mimimimimimimimimi..." "Oh I'm sorry, you forgot that I had the ability to be invincible! So of course you can't touch me~!" "You got your culprit! The mystery is solved, gang! Now can you please let me go!?" "One day, Detective Luigi Jones..." "YOU GET IN THE BUNNY SUIT!!" "Say hello and goodbye to a form of a lifetime." Trivia * When Mimi was revealing her plans, it is implied that she may have killed Merlee as well due to have taken over her mansion and taking everything in it for herself. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosives Category:One Time Villains Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Greedy Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Bosses Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior Category:Magic Elementals